The Visitor
by rach1803
Summary: There's a visitor at Cackle's but what has she got to do with a certain pupil...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worst witch (unfortunately)**

* * *

><p>The sun rose steadily over what was once known as the fearful castle overblow, painting the stone walls a burnt amber colour, and slipped into the open windows, making the rooms glow.<p>

Amelia Cackle smiled slightly; she was sat in her office going through the morning post as the sun gently floated through her window. Slowly, she lifted her gaze from the letter she had been reading to the open window, smiling slightly. She stood by it and sighed dreamily, _oh how she did love summer mornings! _The sight of the slowly changing colour of her walls caused a small smile to appear on her lips; everything was perfect

Amelia had no idea how long she remained this way, (to her it really felt no time at all.) Suddenly, she was jolted back to earth by a sharp, precise knock at the door.

"Come in Constance," Amelia didn't turn from the window, she didn't need to. Over the past ten years Amelia had gotten to know that knock, short but precise, it had a tone to it that made you listen, even if it was lacking in volume at times. In short, it was exactly like her deputy. She heard the door close and turned around.

"Yes Constance?" Amelia questioned politely. Constance Hardbroom sighed and stepped towards the desk.

"Miss Cackle, I do not wish to bother you, but I believe we have a staff meeting that should have started 3 minutes and 45 seconds ago." Constance Hardbroom was one of those people where timing was everything; every part of her day was planned to run smoothly, every lesson to be perfectly organised… well, it _would_ be if it wasn't for the pupils she was teaching… especially that Mildred Hubble.

Miss Cackle jumped and snapped her eyes to the clock on the wall; she had been daydreaming for nearly half an hour! Recovering quickly, Amelia nodded to her deputy,

"I see Constance; well, we had better start then hadn't we?" Amelia said, and with that she practically ran out of her office to the staff room still clutching her letter. Closely following her was deputy who strode purposely, after her. Constance Hardbroom never ran anywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>sooo yeah, just to set the scene first fanfic soo be nice!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**soo here is chapter 2! thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot :-)**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter in the next couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch.**

* * *

><p>Constance Hardbroom followed the headmistress into the staff room and sighed impatiently.<p>

"Miss Bat! What on _Earth _are you _doing_?" She snapped at her colleague, who had previously being waving her arms about in a some what ridiculous manner to what appeared to be a plant pot.

"I was singing to the roses to encourage growth, it is an old Mongolian chant Miss Hardbroom!" The chanting teacher retorted furiously, red patches appearing on her cheeks. Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows.

"Singing? Is that what you call it? I was under the impression one of the girl's cats was trapped in here and was undergoing some form of torture." Miss Hardbroom ignored the glares of the chanting teacher peered over at the plant pot, "Well, it doesn't seem to have worked, does it?" Miss Bat could barley contain her fury as she glowered at the potions mistress.

"Now, now ladies!" Miss Cackle interrupted the argument as her chanting teacher opened her mouth. She really was sick of these petty arguments; couldn't they all just get along? She took in the image of her Miss Bat shaking with fury and Miss Hardbroom looking rather smug with the impact her words had caused. No, she decided, some people couldn't get along.

"If you would take a seat, ladies, I believe that we have a meeting to be getting on with." She nodded in satisfaction as Miss Bat lowered herself reluctantly into her chair. Amelia held up the letter which she still held in her hand.

"Now, I received this letter this morning and I am delighted to say it contains good news for the academy." She paused, making sure she had the attention of her staff, satisfied her did she continued. "It is a reply from a much esteemed witch who has agreed to give a lecture to our fourth years about the steps they should take after the academy; she will be arriving tomorrow and will be staying with us for a week. Now, I know it is short notice but this is a wonderful opportunity for Cackle's and, I hope I am right in thinking, we will all make her feel very welcome?" Amelia eyed her deputy, who nodded. "Good, now I think we should have an assembly this morning to announce the news."

Amelia glanced at Miss Bat who seemed to have forgotten all about her earlier spat and was now looking like a child on Christmas Eve at the thought of a visitor. "Now are there any questions?"

"Just one headmistress," replied her deputy, "who is this esteemed witch?"

"Oh yes sorry," Amelia smiled as she stood to leave the room.

"Her name is Miss Evelyn Spellwood."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Hope you like it! A review is appreciated** **:-)**

**Rach**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews :-)**

**hope your enjoying it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch.**

* * *

><p>The Great hall was filled with voices. Loud chatter as the girls waited for their teachers to arrive. Today was the day the visitor was to arrive; the girls didn't know a lot about the witch they were to play host to over the next few days, other than the fact she was very powerful and was here for a week.<p>

Everyone was excited about the guest; it was rare for Cackle's to have anyone visit who wasn't Chief Wizard Hellibore, and his sometimes unexpected appearances were less than interesting. The girls had many questions about the caller to the academy; this included a group of five second years sat in the middle of the hall.

"What do you suppose she'll be like?" Mildred questioned her friends eagerly. Throughout her two years at Cackle' she had met a few witches, (and not all of them good,) and was excited to meet a really powerful one.

"I reckon she'll be really old, I mean she'd have to be to be really experienced wouldn't she?" Jadu wondered; she had always thought that to be an expert at something you would have to have loads of time to master it.

"Not necessarily," Enid said, "I mean, look at HB, she's not that old and she's dead powerful." The others nodded; they knew exactly how great a witch their potions teacher was.

"What's up Mil?" Maud questioned her best friend anxiously. She had known that Mildred for two years and knew that she was worried. Mildred was biting her lip and seemed lost in thought, which was not always a good thing for Mildred. She was called the worst witch for a reason. Mildred sighed.

"I just thought…" Mildred thought her features troubled, "What if this witch is exactly like HB?" Her friends hadn't thought of that, Mildred could tell, they all groaned. Enid recovered first.

"Can you imagine it?" she was outraged. "I mean, this place is bad enough with one HB, with two it would be….."

"A nightmare." Piped in Ruby. None of the girls wanted another HB.

Before they could discuss the matter further the door opened and in walked their teachers accompanied by the guest.

Both Mildred and Jadu were wrong about the witch, at least in appearance. She was neither old nor did she look like the fierce potions mistress, although there were similarities.

This witch was young, mid twenties at most. She had dark brown hair in a bun, but, unlike that of HB, hers was lose and wavy at the back of her head. She was tall, but not intimidating. She didn't look terrifying but she still emitted a sense of power, the type that gained respect. Her posture was straight like Miss Harbroom's but it wasn't stiff, she didn't look like an iron bar had been rammed through her, she was… relaxed. Like she was at home.

The woman had a beautiful face, natural, flawless skin long eyelashes, but only the hint of makeup. Her features were soft, but it was the eyes that caught the attention of the hall. Her eyes where soft and made the owner of them look very trusting. They were a blue-grey in colour. They were deep and gave the impression that the witch was good and honest. It was those eyes that looked so familiar to everyone in the hall, but no one could think why.

"Now girls I am delighted to introduce to you, Miss Evelyn Spellwood," Miss Cackle spoke to her pupil, peering at them over her glasses, "she will be here for one week and will be giving careers advice to our fourth years. I expect you all to be hospitable and to treat Miss Spellwood with respect. Now let's welcome her with the school song…"

* * *

><p>They really were delighted to have her, Evie thought, though she was barely taking in Miss Cackle's words, this phrase stuck. Probably because she was delighted to be there also. She scanned the hall, looking for her. The girl, the reason she had been so eager to come to this school. Evie knew when she saw her she would know. Scanning every face, every feature where was she? They had said she came here, hadn't they?<p>

Evie was beginning to doubt herself, which was never a good thing; she took a breath and scanned the hall yet again looking for the girl. Then she stopped. Smiled. Her eyes took in every part of the girls face, her posture, Evie took it all in. this was her! It was the girl! Evie felt excitement flood through her veins as the school stood to sing. Yes, she thought. She really was delighted to be here.

* * *

><p>"She seems all right to me." Maud said, it was evening and the girls were in Mildred's room discussing Miss Spellwood. Jadu nodded.<p>

"Yes, she actually spoke to us like mature witches and _not_ like children!" Jadu agreed as she remembered after they had welcomed her Miss Spellwood's had said she wanted to get to know them all as individuals.

"And there's something really familiar about her I swear I've seen her before!" But where Enid knew her from she had no idea.

"Yeah me too!" Maud agreed, Jadu and Ruby nodded, they to felt there was something familiar about Miss Spellwood, but they didn't know what it was.

"She's probably being on a magazine or something," Ruby said suddenly, her friends looked at her, "Well she is a really powerful witch, could be something to do with that?" Her friends nodded again, except for one.

"You okay Millie?" Maud asked her friend, "You've been really quiet." Mildred sighed.

"Yes," She paused unsure of how to continue, "It's just... during the assembly it felt like Miss Spellwood kept looking at me." She looked about her friends. She felt silly saying it, but it was a thought she just couldn't shake away.

"She was watching all of us Mildred." Maud said smiling slightly at her friend, sometimes she thought Mildred was just suspicious of people because of the amount of trouble she was normally in. Mildred shook her head.

"I know but it wasn't just glances, it was like she was constantly watching me." Mildred said. Enid smiled again.

"Relax Millie, she's probably just heard about you from HB and wanted to see who the infamous Mildred Hubble was." Enid mocked, Mildred smiled slightly.

"Oh great, so now _she'll_ think I'm hopeless too!" The girls laughed.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Mildred Hubble laid in her bed, staring at the moon through her window, her friends had left mere minutes before Miss Hardbroom could be heard charging through the corridors on night duty. Despite Enid and Maud's reassurances she still felt uneasy. She was sure Miss Spellwood had been watching her. She shook her head, as though trying to shake the thought from her mind. She was watching everyone, she thought and even if she had been watching her it had been to make sure she didn't shrink someone. That <em>had<em> to be it, after all what else would she want with the worst witch?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :-)<strong>

**Hope its ok! Review if you like ;-)**

**Rach**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so sorry for the delay! I've been having trouble with this story and then exams came and took over my life so its been forever since I updated.**

**But anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews, your so nice! :-)**

**here's the next chapter hope its okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch**

* * *

><p>It was late. Evie was sat in the darkness of the staff room with only the moonlight for company. She sat with her head resting on her chin; staring out of the window at the moon she remembered what her mother had told her about the castle. Scary but homely, Evie had to agree. Her mother was a great witch and Evie missed her. She sighed she was a long way from home.<p>

"A little early to be up isn't it Miss Spellwood?" The voice was dripped in sarcasm, Evie supposed it would intimidate some people, but not she, Evie wasn't like her mother, she would never be scared of the potions mistress. A flash of light and Miss Hardbroom appeared in front of her.

"You tell me Miss Hardbroom, as it appears we are up at the same time." Evie glanced up at the teacher, like her in so many ways yet so different.

"Indeed." Came the potions mistress' curt reply. Glaring down at the younger witch Constance turned and walked to her desk, she had work to do. Evie rolled her eyes and thought of her.

The girl, the one everyone said was hopeless, useless. She wanted to laugh. They had no idea. That girl was special; amazingly talented they just couldn't see it. Evie thought it was a shame, but then again if she wasn't as close to people here, if she didn't believe they valued her… she would be much more easily convinced. She would believe Evie better if she thought no one else cared. She knew it was horrible, she knew she would hate herself for it. But it was what her mother asked her to do, tell her to do. She must do it. She needed that girl. If anyone knew what she was planning…Evie didn't like to think of the consequences.

She glanced at the clock, 6am, Miss Cackle would be awake soon, and Evie would need to speak to her. There were things she needed to arrange, things that must be done. She folded her arms and vanished. Constance looked up. She didn't know the younger witch could do that.

Constance made a note to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>An hour later Amelia Cackle was walking to her office, the sun was shining and again she was feeling rather positive about the day.<p>

"Good morning headmistress." A calm voice spoke behind Amelia; she jumped to see Evelyn stood at her shoulder. "I am sorry if I frightened you Miss Cackle." Amelia shook her head.

"Not at all dear not at all," she smiled at the younger witch who returned it. "Now what can I do for you?" Evelyn nodded.

"Well Headmistress, I was wondering, as I am not going to be seeing the older girls until later in the week I wondered if I may observe some of the other girls, the second years perhaps?" Evelyn asked, politely, eyes wide and innocent on the face of the elderly woman. Miss Cackle nodded.

"Yes, I can't see why that should be a problem, although they do have double potions with Miss Hardbroom this morning…"

"That will not be a problem Miss Cackle." Evie smiled, "Good day headmistress." She nodded and turned away. Miss Cackle smiled; she really was a lovely girl, so polite and well behaved. Just what her girls needed.

Meanwhile Evelyn Spellwood was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Her planning was already starting to come together.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its only short but just needed to update the story really.<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome, let me know what you think :-)**

**Rach **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! Been really busy but here is a longer chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope this is okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch**

* * *

><p>Constance finished setting up the ingredients for the second years, an enlarging potion. She groaned inwardly at the memory of the last time this group had come in to contact with a potion, a large snail sprung to her mind. But they had to learn; Constance reminded herself heavily, they <em>had<em> to learn.

"Good morning Miss Hardbroom." Constance opened her eyes and saw, to her dismay, Evelyn.

"Good morning Miss Spellwood." Constance replied stiffly, "I believe you are observing this morning?" Constance raised her eyebrows, letting the younger witch know exactly what she thought about the 'observing'. Evie laughed.

"I am indeed Miss Hardbroom, but it's nothing for you to worry about, I just want to see how the younger pupils behave and deal with all aspects of magic, potions included. " Evie smiled mockingly at the potions mistress.

"I assure you, Miss Spellwood, our girls are extremely well behaved young witches and you shall find no standard of conduct lower than that." Constance replied icily.

"Oh there is no need for assurance Miss Hardbroom, I expect nothing other." She paused, "After all, what else can we expect from our witches of tomorrow." She smiled again at the teacher, "Now, I see your lesson is about to begin, why don't I sit here? Best to avoid any interruptions don't you think?" Evie sat in a seat at in the back corner, she knew the seating arrangements for this class, and she knew she would be able to see her from where she sat. Constance nodded coldly.

"Make yourself at home Miss Spellwood." She said curtly.

"There's no need for that Miss Hardbroom." The two witches stared at each other. A power battle. Broken by the door opening, Ethel Hallow walked in.

"Take your seats." Miss Hardbroom said. This was going to be a long morning.

Nearly an hour later and Mildred wanted to cry. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't. The potion should be a light green by now, like what everyone else's was, Mildred's was bright pink. She could feel her heart pounding as she saw Miss Hardbroom walk past her potion.

"Now Mildred, what is that?" her teacher said coldly staring down at her, Mildred squeaked.

"I…um…ah…I" she stammered. Miss Hardbroom sighed at the hopeless girl.

"Two minutes left." She moved on. Mildred could feel a tear slid down her cheek. Panic rose, a lump forming in her throat.

"Add some more of the beetle juice." A soft voice whispered in her ear. Mildred turned to see Miss Spellwood stood behind her. Mildred nodded and hastily added the ingredient.

"Now some ponds weed Mildred." Mildred did as she was told and to her delight the potion turned a light green. Mildred felt relief run through her.

"Good girl," Evie said. Mildred turned to face the witch.

"Thanks Miss!" she said, Evelyn smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome Mildred." Evie made her way back to her seat as Miss Hardbroom announced time was up. Evie watched the girl make her way up to the desk, looking more confident. She was glad she had chosen to sit here, she had seen Mildred was struggling, everyone had, even Miss Hardbroom. Evie was going to go and help Mildred when she had seen the teacher approach. A part of her had hoped she would help the girl, a very small part. From what she had heard from her mother, Evie knew Constance Hardbroom wasn't one to offer help, but even so Constance's actions had shocked Evie slightly. Made her angry almost. She just degraded Mildred, embarrassed her in front of everyone. Not even offered to help. What kind of a teacher was that?

It was then Evie had intervened. She knew Mildred could do it. She had only made a few small mistakes, nothing major. Evie smiled at the shocked look on the teachers face as Mildred gave in her perfect potion. She saw Mildred smile brightly at the fact she had actually produced something she had been asked to. Mildred sat down and Constance glared at Evie. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Constance barked. The class left the room quickly. Mildred glanced back anxiously at Evie as Constance approached the observing witch. The door shut behind Mildred.

"Forgive me Miss Spellwood but I was under the impression you were merely observing my class today?" Constance stared down at the witch.

"No need to apologize Miss Hardbroom. I assure you your impression was quiet correct." Evie stood up and turned to the door.

"Then I would appreciate it, if in my classes Miss Spellwood, you would not interfere with my pupils or their potions." Constance's eyes narrowed at the younger witch. Evie supressed a smile as she realised Constance had seen her with Mildred.

"I assure you Miss Hardbroom; I have no idea what you are talking about. After all you are the teacher here." Evie opened the door, she paused and turned back to face the irritated teacher, "At least… that's what it says on paper." Evie walked out, leaving a very angry Constance Hardbroom.

Evie walked down the corridor quickly, she could see why people were afraid of Constance, but luckily her mother had taught her how to be strong.

"Miss?" Evie turned towards the noise. A couple of paces behind her she saw Mildred. Evie smiled at her and waited for her to catch up. Mildred looked down nervously when she did, fiddling with her plaits.

"What is it Mildred?" Evie smiled at the anxious pupil. Mildred swallowed.

"Well…I just wanted to say, thank you for helping me, it was really nice of you and I'm really sorry if it got you into trouble with Miss Hardbroom and I…" Mildred broke off suddenly. Evie stopped at faced Mildred.

"You have nothing to thank me for Mildred, and even less to apologize for. Everyone should be able to get help when they need it, that's what school is all about, and as for Miss Hardbroom. I can handle her, don't you worry." Mildred smiled slightly.

"Okay Miss, but I..." Evie shook her head and Mildred stopped speaking.

"No buts Mildred, I take it you struggle with potions?" Mildred nodded glumly, "Well, if you would like and if Miss Cackle would agree, perhaps I could give you some private lessons?" Mildred looked up suddenly.

"Really Miss? But I'm hopeless!" Mildred sighed heavily. Evie shook her head suddenly.

"I doubt that Mildred, I think you have a lot of potential and a bright future ahead of you. I think you just need someone to believe in you and maybe a different style of teaching." Mildred thought it over.

"If Miss Cackle would agree and you don't mind I would love to have those lessons." Mildred said timidly. Evie laughed.

"You don't need to sound so scared Mildred, its fine. I'll go and ask Miss Cackle and I will let you know. Okay?" Mildred nodded, "Good, then I will see you later Mildred." Mildred smiled.

"Thanks Miss. See you later." Evie smiled again and changed her path. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." came the voice of the headmistress. Evie took a deep breath and walked into the office.

* * *

><p>"Well, Miss Spellwood…" Miss Cackle began. Evie smiled<p>

"Evie, Miss Cackle." Evie interjected politely, Amelia smiled.

"Evie," She began again. "I think it's a wonderful idea, and would greatly benefit the girl. That is if you don't mind? She can be a little difficult at times." Amelia surveyed the girl through her glasses.

"I think Mildred just needs practice and confidence in her Miss Cackle, and if I can help her improve I would be more than happy to do so, although it may involve me staying a little longer than a week, if that would not be an inconvenience to you?" Miss Cackle shook her head.

"My dear, you are offering to help one of our most struggling students; I don't think you staying with us for longer will be anything other than a blessing." Amelia smiled again. Evie nodded.

"Well if that is all okay with you Miss Cackle, I will leave you, thank you for your time." Evie smiled at the headmistress who nodded at her.

"I will see you later." She said as Evie left the room.

Miss Cackle sighed as she took out some cheesecake from her drawer. She smiled as she put a forkful into her mouth, savouring the taste.

She really was a lovely girl.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope it was ok!<strong>

**Let me know what you think, reviews are welcome!**

**Rach**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**So sorry its been forever! I've had exams and stuff so haven't been able to upload :-(**

**Just want to say thanks for the response to this story, it really helps me keep writing to know people are actually reading and liking what I'm writing :-)**

**Hopefully I will update this soon, within the next few days :-)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Worst Witch, only Evie**

* * *

><p>"Now Mildred, tonight I want you to make a laughing potion." Evie sat down on the opposite side of the bench to the girl. They were sat in the potions lab, much to Miss Hardbroom protests, for Mildred's first private lesson. The girl looked down in dismay.<p>

"Yes Miss" She said quietly. Evie frowned slightly.

"What's the matter Mildred?" Mildred sighed and told Evie the story of how she managed to turn herself and Maud invisible the last time she had attempted the potion, leaving them both invisible. Mildred looked up to face the elder witch, expecting a frown or a sigh, but no she was…laughing. Mildred stared at her in surprise, Evie shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mildred, I'm not laughing at you but." Evie broke of trying to compose herself, "you say your bad at potions yet you managed to make a potion more complicated than the one you had been set. Oh yes." She said seeing Mildred's surprise turn to shock, "many of the fourth years struggle with invisibility potions, I was in their class earlier, much to Miss Hardbroom's delight." Mildred burst out laughing, but she still looked uneasy.

"What are you worried about Mildred?" Evie asked, her face soft, eyes understanding, so unlike Miss Hardbroom, Mildred noticed. She sighed.

"I'm worried I'm going to mess it up again, I'm hopeless Miss!" Mildred moaned putting her head in her hands, tears forming in her blue orbs. Evie smiled softly.

"If you make a mistake Mildred you make a mistake, it's not the end of the world." Mildred looked up at her. "Everyone makes mistakes Mildred; this is school, the place you're supposed to make mistakes. It's how we learn from them that's important." Mildred shook her head.

"But I always seem to do the wrong thing, the wrong potion the wrong spell, I'm just useless. The worst witch." She sighed heavily, now it was Eve's turn to shake her head.

"No Mildred. You make the mistakes yes, but you're not the worst witch trust me on that." Mildred stared at her questioningly, Evie sighed. "What if I told you, Mildred, that when I was your age I was just as clumsy as you, I had less confidence than you, made more mistakes than you and messed up more times than you ever could?" Mildred's mouth fell open.

"You miss? But you're a great witch!" Mildred was confused as Evie laughed again.

"I learnt from my mistakes Mildred, I learned and believed that I could do it, until suddenly I actually could. My mother was a lot of help though." Evie smiled slightly. "So today Mildred that's what we're going to do, learn from our mistakes. I want you to make the potion and if it goes wrong, then it goes wrong it doesn't matter we will go through it together and you can see where you went wrong. Okay?" Mildred nodded and began the potion.

"See Mildred you just missed out the spiders eyes," Mildred nodded as she watched Evie add the ingredient, the potion turned lilac. Perfect.

"I understand." Mildred said, smiling suddenly, "I never thought I would say that in potions." Evie laughed.

"It's all about confidence Mildred, confidence and teaching methods. I think you benefit more from being taught like this rather than from being scolded for making little mistakes." Mildred's smile faltered slightly.

"I'm sure Miss Hardbroom means well, she just… she can be a little scary and…" Mildred struggled to find the words to describe her form tutor, luckily Evie nodded.

"I understand Mildred." Evie turned to put back the jars as Mildred packed her belongings. "Tell me Mildred, do you enjoy potions?" Mildred chewed her bottom lip.

"I'm just not any good at it." Evie turned to face her again.

"Mildred you can do it, you just lack the confidence believe in yourself and the world is your own." Evie smiled, "But I'll take that as a no." Mildred laughed and stood up nervously, waiting to be dismissed.

"Mildred, these lessons are voluntary, you don't have to wait for me to order you about, you can leave any time you want to." Mildred nodded.

"Thanks miss, for helping me; it's really great of you." Evie smiled again.

"No need to thank me Mildred, it's not bother." Mildred smiled and left the room.

Evie sat down still smiling slightly. Her observations had been correct. Mildred Hubble was still at the stage in her life where she didn't know what to do with her life, where she thought she was useless, hopeless, and the worst witch. Evie hated that title; she knew how it felt to wear it. But Evie was glad Mildred was still in this period of her life, she was still full of trust and had a good heart. Evie needed that trust. Evie felt her hand go to her locket, a constant feature around her neck; it was her piece of home. She needed Mildred to trust her, only then would her plan work. Evie stood up suddenly and left the potions lab, smiling slightly at the expression which Constance Hardbroom was sure to pull in their next lesson. A test.

A laughing potion.

Mildred smiled as she got ready for bed that night, she rested her head on her pillows, she thought about what Miss Spellwood had told her. She had finally got a potion right! Moreover she had understood it! She knew where she went wrong and how to correct it. How to learn from her mistakes, could she really become as brilliant a witch as Miss Spellwood? She had always thought she would be lucky to pass her higher witch certificate, she thought she would need a miracle. But what if she could genuinely do it? Could she do it? Could she finally shake of her dreaded title?

Mildred wasn't sure, but she knew that, with help of Miss Spellwood, Mildred Hubble was on her way to becoming a better witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Review to let me know :-P**

**Rach**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story.**

**Please bear with me, I really want to get back into updating regularly so please review it means a lot.**

**Thank you to those still following this story!**

**Rach x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch, only Evie.**

* * *

><p>Mildred took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to run over her private lesson two days ago, she had made a laughing potion with ease. She had done it then, she could do it now.<p>

Turning slightly to face Evie, she smiled slightly only to have it returned to her with a bigger one.

Constance Hardbroom watched through narrow eyes, the interaction between the visitors, because no matter how long she loitered here that was all she would be in her eyes, and her pupil. It worried her. Despite her appearance as a cold and bitter witch, who took pride in making girls like Mildred miserable, Constance Hardbroom was really nothing of the sort. Harsh, strict, cold yes, but never bitter and she never took pride in making Mildred miserable, she just needed to get the best from her, bring out Mildred's potential and allow her to use it to become the great witch she knew she could be.

But this Evie girl, Constance didn't trust her. The private lessons had rang alarm bells in the mind of the potions mistress; she had already been spending a lot of time with Mildred, more than the other girls. She always seemed to be watching her, it made Constance feel uneasy. A feeling that was not shared by the headmistress. Miss Cackle was delighted that someone was willing to put extra time into the academy worst pupil, she had smiled at Miss Hardbroom's concerns and said that Evie was such a nice girl, what could be the harm in her helping Mildred?

That was what Constance was afraid of and she vowed to keep a close eye on the unwelcome visitor.

Evie smiled as she watched Mildred work quickly and effectively through the potion, she almost showed confidence as she worked. No mistakes, no nervous stumbles. Evie could almost sense her mind ticking off the things she had done, she could almost hear her thoughts. Good, that meant Mildred had already begun to trust her, and her trust was exactly what she needed.

Glancing up from the girl, Evie saw Miss Hardbroom looking at her with narrow eyes. Oh yes, Constance Hardbroom had proved a nuisance so far, she knew she had argued with Miss Cackle over her appointment as Mildred's tutor. However, she also knew Miss Cackle had ignored her deputy, she had fooled them all. Except the person who could do her the most damage. Raising an eyebrow and shooting the older witch a smug smile, Evie laughed inwardly as the potions teacher's eyes flicked away from her, to scan the rest of the room.

Yes, despite having fooled the headmistress, Evie knew she should be wary of Constance Hardbroom.

Mildred beamed as she felt her body shake with hysterics. She had done it! She had actually managed to brew a potion correctly in front of her teacher! Mildred looked up to HB still laughing and smiling happily, however, she felt her inward happiness lessen slightly as the teacher merely nodded and moved on to praise Ethel Hallow. Mildred sighed dejectedly as the effects of the potion wore off. Why couldn't she ever make her teacher proud?

The bell went and the class filled out, Mildred one of the last hoping to get some kind of acknowledgement from her teacher, but the potions mistress was already marking books and didn't even seem to notice her pupil was still there, Mildred shook her head slightly and walked out of the door.

"Mildred!" The girl turned around, smiling slightly to see Miss Spellwood walking towards her.

"Hi Miss." Mildred greeted her.

"Well done on the potion back there Mildred, you worked really hard and the potion was perfect." Evie moved closer slightly and lowered her voice as they passed Ethel, "and you completed it much quicker than anyone else struggling through it." Evie smiled at her and Mildred couldn't help but return it.

"Thanks Miss, it's just…."

"Miss Hardbroom?"

"How did you know?" Evie sighed slightly.

"There are some witches, Mildred that cannot seem to accept the efforts and work of those who they have already judged to fail for fear that them themselves were wrong. Miss Hardbroom is so used to seeing you fail and so at ease with scolding you for mistakes that were simple enough, that anything else shocks her, she doesn't know how to react." Mildred looked up to the witch.

"So Miss Hardbroom wants me to fail?"

"No Mildred, she just doesn't want you to succeed, especially now that she is not in total control of your potion learning, you have private lessons and respond much better to my methods than hers."

"Well that's definitely true, I've learnt more in these past two weeks than I have in the last two years."

"Well maybe Miss Hardbroom isn't the god that she wants you all to believe she is." Mildred looked up to her wearing a confused expression. Evie shook her head. "Forgive me Mildred, I shouldn't have said that it was unprofessional, Miss Hardbroom is a great and powerful witch, more than capable of teaching you girls potions."

"I suppose so Miss, but her methods don't work on me." Evie smiled at the teenager words.

"No one can be perfect to everyone Mildred."

They had reached the courtyard and Mildred's group of friends. Evie nodded she should go to them. Mildred smiled and headed towards them, pausing slightly halfway. She turned back to the older witch.

"Thank you Miss, for everything you've done so far for me, I won't tell anyone what was said."

Evie smiled as the girl turned away beaming.

"Thank you Mildred, thank you indeed.


End file.
